


Proper Understanding

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus misunderstands, and Harry makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Understanding

**Title:** Proper Understanding  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus misunderstands, and Harry makes it up to him.  
 **Word Count:** 610  
 **Genre:** mild angst, romance  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/profile)[**severus_sighs**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/) 's Birthday challenge. Prompt chosen: #1. Severus opened his eyes, but it was a few seconds before what he was seeing registered with him. Originally posted [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/58688.html).  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Proper Understanding

~

Severus opened his eyes, but it was a few seconds before what he was seeing registered with him. He frowned. Were those suitcases? _He’s leaving me._

Sitting up, Severus rubbed his eyes. Yes, it looked as though Harry was packing. As he watched, he saw several articles of clothing float into the luggage and fold themselves neatly. Involuntarily, his hands clenched into fists. _I knew he’d leave eventually._

He’d known it was too good to be true. Why _would_ Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, want to stay with an unsavoury, ex-Death Eater anyway? The relationship had been doomed from the start, really. But perhaps Severus could still salvage his pride. After all, why should he make it easy for Harry? Crossing his arms and settling back against the headboard, he waited.

By the time Harry waltzed into the room, naked to boot, Severus was seething.

“Oh, you’re up!”

A guilty flush coloured Harry’s cheeks and Severus forced himself to smirk. “Indeed. I’m hardly going to make this easy for you.”

To his surprise, instead of looking upset, Harry looked...amused. “When have you ever made anything easy for anyone?” he chuckled. Climbing onto the bed, Harry straddled Severus. “I do have some rather unusual methods of persuasion available to me, though.”

“Persuasion?” Severus sneered. “What if I don’t require persuasion? Has the thought ever crossed that tiny mind of yours that I may have been contemplating the same thing all along?”

A flash of hurt flared in Harry’s eyes. “You never said anything.”

“And why should I?” Severus forced his fists to unclench. “I am as opportunistic as the next man.”

Harry tilted his head. “So you want to do this? If I’d known I would have suggested it sooner, really. I know how you hate having a fuss on your birthday, so I thought this was the perfect solution.”

Severus blinked, taken aback. It _was_ his birthday. That fact had momentarily escaped him in the excitement of the morning. “You’re leaving me on my birthday?” he blurted.

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Leaving you? Why would I do that?” He leaned forward. “Is that what you thought?”

“You’re packing,” Severus muttered, immediately defensive.

“For both of us. For a surprise holiday.” Harry stared into Severus’ eyes. “Didn’t you notice I was packing your things, too?”

Severus glanced over at the suitcase, realising that, indeed, his favourite dress robes were at the top of the pile. “Oh.”

“You hate having a party for your birthday, so I told everyone we’d be away, and I booked us in that hotel in Milan that you raved about from the Potions conference you attended last year.” Harry smiled, cupping Severus’ jaw. “And just so we’re clear, there is no way you’re getting rid of me that easily.” His statement rang with sincerity.

Something tight loosened in Severus’ chest. “I’m fifty today,” he grumbled. “Too old to go haring off on Italian holidays at the drop of a hat.”

Harry laughed. “We’ll take it easy, I promise. I’ve built in plenty of time to rest in bed.”

Severus sighed, pretending to ponder that. “Very well,” he finally said. “Now, how do you plan to make this misunderstanding up to me?”

Shifting, Harry lifted the sheet and slipped underneath, sliding against Severus’ naked skin. “I’m so sorry I made you worry,” he whispered, dropping kisses onto Severus’ chest. “I know just the thing that will make us both feel better.”

All in all, it turned out to be Severus’ best birthday ever.

~


End file.
